Gangliosides are specialized sialic acid-containing glycolipids abundant in the outer region of the neuronal lipid bilayer and intestinal brush border. The intestine contains a relatively high amount of ganglioside (as much as 7% of total lipids (Christiansen et al, 1981; Forstner et al., 1973). Change occurs in the composition and molecular structure of gangliosides during intestinal development (Bouhours et al., 1983; Glickman et al, 1976). Total intestinal lipids are comprised of 25 to 35% sphingolipids, including gangliosides and sphingomyelin (Christiansen et al, 1981; Forstner et al., 1973), and microvillus membranes are more enriched in gangliosides than the plasma membranes (Forstner et al., 1973).
Gangliosides are located at the surface of the cell membrane with the hydrophilic oligosaccharide chain extending into the extracellular space. Glycosphingolipid constitutes approximately 20% of the brush border membrane lipids (Forstner et al., 1973). The dominant ganglioside is GM3 which is 7 times more concentrated in the neonatal compared to adult intestine of rats (Bouhours et al., 1983). The specific physiological roles of gangliosides are poorly understood, however, studies showed that gangliosides provide binding sites for a wide range of pathogens including viruses, bacteria and fungi (Holmgren et al., 1985; Kyogashima et al., 1989; Laegreid and Otnaess, 1987; and Rolsma et al., 1998). For example, ganglioside GM3 acts as a natural receptor in pig small intestine for rotavirus (Rolsma et al., 1998) and the enterotoxigenic bacteria Escherichia coli (E. coli) K99 (Kyogashima et al., 1989). Ganglioside GM1 in human intestine (Holmgren et al., 1985) and in human milk (Laegreid et al., 1987) also provides receptors for enterotoxin of Vibrio cholerae and the heat-labile E. coli, thereby acting as a physiological barrier for protection against these enteric infections.
Previous studies showed that gangliosides exist in clusters in the plasma membrane forming glycosphingolipid enriched domains and that these domains are the preferential interaction sites between target cells and pathogens (Karlsson, 1995). Preterm newborn infants fed ganglioside supplemented formula at a concentration of 1.43 mg/100 Kcal, were shown to have significantly lower numbers of E. coli and bifidobacteria in the feces (Rueda et al., 1998).
During early development, important morphological changes occur in the total and relative amounts of gangliosides in neuronal tissues of the brain and retina (Asou et al., 1989; Baumann et al., 1976; Daniotti et al., 1994). One of the primary roles of gangliosides is activation of neuronal cell differentiation and proliferation (Ledeen et al., 1998), influencing synaptogenesis and neuritogenesis (Byrne et al., 1983; Svennerholm et al., 1989) and offering protection against neuronal injury (Guelman et al., 2000; Mohand-Said et al., 1997). Functions in the intestinal mucosa involve toxin receptors of bacterial and viruses (Thompson et al., 1998; Rolsma et al., 1998) and immune activators (Vazquez et al., 2001). Radiolabeling studies have shown that exogenous gangliosides and sphingomyelin are hydrolyzed by enterocyte membrane-bound enzymes such as sphingomyelinase and/or ceramidase (Merrill et al., 1997; Schmelz et al., 1994; Nilsson, 1968). Metabolites such as ceramide, ceramide-1-phosphate, sphingosine, and sphingosine-1-phosphate are transported into enterocytes and reutilized in synthesis of gangliosides or sphingomyelin or both Merrill et al., 1997; Schmelz et al., 1994). Since gangliosides and sphingomyelin are incorporated into lipoproteins and chylomicrons (Hara et al., 1987; Merrill et al., 1995), dietary gangliosides, sphingomyelin and/or their intestinal metabolites are likely to be transported throughout the body to affect sphingolipid biosynthesis in other organs (Vesper et al., 1999). Studies have suggested a possible interaction between sphingolipids and phospholipids (Merrill et al., 1997; Schmelz et al., 1994; Ogura et al., 1988). Sphingosine-1-phosphate is metabolized into ethanolamine phosphate and hexadecanal, both prerequisite materials for phospholipid synthesis (Merrill et al., 1997; Schmelz et al., 1994). Radiolabeled ganglioside [3H]sphingosine-GM1 when injected intraperitoneally into mice was incorporated into hepatocyte phospholipids in the EPL form (Ogura et al., 1988).
Ether Phospholipids. To date, there has been no research investigating whether dietary gangliosides can be used for synthesis of EPL in the intestine or influence EPL synthesis in neuronal tissues. EPL have an ester linkage at the sn-2 position, but have an ether linkage, either to an alkyl or alkenyl group, at the sn-1 position. EPL tend to be enriched in mammalian intestinal and neuronal cells (Paltauf, 1972). One type of EPL known as plasmalogens (a group of 1-O-alkenyl-2-acyl-glycero-phospholipids), accounts for about 75% of ethanolamine phosphoglycerides (EPG) in myelin of rat brain, 65% of EPG in human brain (Horrocks, 1972) and 12% of EPG in rat intestinal mucosa (Paltauf, 1972). High content of EPL may contribute to maintenance of cell integrity and function (Alonso et al., 1997; Bittman et al., 1984; Diomede et al., 1993; Honma et al., 1981; Mavromoustakos et al., 2001; Oishi et al., 1988; Paltauf, 1994; Principe et al., 1994; Seewald et al., 1990; and Zheng et al., 1990). EPL can affect membrane properties such as permeability (Bittman et al., 1984) and fluidity (Paltauf, 1994). EPL influence signal transduction to many metabolic pathways by protein kinase C (PKC) (Zheng et al., 1990), Na—K-ATPase (Oishi et al., 1988), inositol-lipid turnover (Seewald et al., 1990), and intracellular calcium (Alonso et al., 1997). EPL induce cell apoptosis (Alonso et al., 1997), cytotoxicity (Diomede et al., 1993; Honma et al., 1981), and antitumor activity (Mavromoustakos et al., 2001; Principe et al., 1994), which could have potential in anti-cancer applications. Selective cytotoxic effects of EPL is dependent on membrane cholesterol amount (Diomede et al., 1990). For example, HL60 cells with a high cholesterol content show lower uptake of EPL into membranes, resulting in decrease in membrane fluidity (Diomede et al., 1990) and higher rates of apoptosis (Diomede et al., 1993). Alkyl-lysophospholipids exhibit strong selective cytotoxicity in leukemia cells but not in normal bone marrow cells (Honma et al., 1981).
Gangliosides and EPL may perform similar functions. For example, both of these types of lipids localize in neuronal (Byrne et al., 1983; Svennerholm et al., 1989; and Horrocks 1972) and intestinal tissues (Forstner et al., 1973; Paltauf, 1972). Both gangliosides and EPL exhibit anti-cancer effects (Mavromoustakos et al., 2001; Principe et al., 1994; Schmelz et al., 2000) and contribute to cell differentiation (Ledeen et al., 1998; Honma et al., 1981) and apoptosis (Diomede et al., 1993; Malisan et al., 2002). Gangliosides and EPL are sensitive to membrane cholesterol content (Diomede et al., 1990; Blank et al., 1992).
In American diets daily intake of SPL (including gangliosides and sphingomyelin) is about 300 mg (Vesper et al., 1999) and daily intake of EPL is about 1 mg per gram of food (Berger et al., 2000). Neonates consume SPL and EPL from mothers milk (Diomede et al., 1991), but the metabolic interaction between dietary SPL and EPL is not known.
Cholesterol reduction in membranes causes increased EPL uptake (Diomede et al., 1990; Leikin et al., 1988) and increased activity of Δ-5 and Δ-6 desaturase enzymes (Clandinin et al., 1991). Dietary gangliosides may increase total membrane EPL content and accompanied with higher polyunsaturated fatty acid (PUFA) in subclasses of EPL. Sphingomyelin can be used as a control to compare bioavailability with gangliosides because sphingomyelin and gangliosides have the same ceramide molecule anchored in the cell membrane, but attached to a different head group. Using rats, the present data illustrated herein demonstrates that dietary ganglioside increases total content and composition of EPL containing PUFA in the developing intestine.
Microdomains. Microdomains, generally called lipid rafts, caveolae, or glycosphingolipid-signaling domains, have been characterized as important domains for signal transduction and lipid (i.e. cholesterol) and protein trafficking (Anderson, 1998; Brown et al., 1998; Hakomori et al., 2000; and Simons et al. 1997). Microdomains are recently known as a site for the cellular entry of bacterial and viral pathogens (Fantini, 2000; Katagiri et al., 1999; and Bavari et al., 2002). For instance, the entry of filoviruses requires lipid rafts as the site of virus attack (Bavari et al., 2002). Cholera toxin entered the cell by endocytosis GM1 as the sorting motif necessary for retrograde trafficking into host cells and such trafficking depends on association with lipid rafts (Wolf et al., 2002).
Physiological and functional roles of microdomains are dependent on cholesterol and sphingolipids including gangliosides. Reduction of cholesterol inhibits pathogen entry by disrupting the structure of microdomains (Popik et al., 2002; Samuel et al., 2001) and impairs inflammatory signalling (Wolf et al., 2002; Triantafilou et al., 2002). Cholesterol upregulates the expression of caveolin, a marker of protein for caveolae (Fielding et al., 1997; Hailstones et al., 1998). Sphingolipid depletion inhibits the intracellular trafficking of GPI-anchored proteins and endocytosis via GPI-anchored proteins (Kasahara et al., 1999), suggesting that lipid-protein interaction directly modulates gene expression and cellular trafficking important for cell development and behaviour.
The neonatal intestine has permeable, endocytic and enzymatic transport systems for absorption of nutrients and immunoglobulins (Moxey et al., 1979; Wilson et al., 1991) but is susceptible to pathogen entry because of higher permeability than that of adults Koldovsky 1994). High amount of gangliosides in mothers' milk during the neonatal period therefore act as a receptor for viral and bacterial toxins to protect entry of pathogens into enterocytes (Rueda et al., 1998). During development, membrane permeability gradually decreases (Koldovsky 1994) while peptidases and glycosidases become functionally active and enriched in microdomains (Danielsen et al., 1995). Many digestive/absorptive enzymes, such as alkaline phosphatase, aminopeptidase N and A, and sucrase-isomaltase are also increased in apical membrane microdomains (Stulnig et al., 2001). These results seem to suggest the importance of microdomains of intestinal apical membranes for nutrient uptake and metabolism.
Polyunsaturated fatty acids (20:5n-3 or 22:6n-3) can accumulate in microdomains and displace functional proteins by changing the lipid composition of the microdomain (Stulnig et al., 2001; Williams et al., 1999). This observation highlights the importance of dietary lipids in modulating physiological and biological properties of proteins in the microdomain. Little is known of how dietary gangliosides affect the lipid profile and protein components of microdomains during neonatal gut development.
Some previous studies have suggested that cholesterol depletion inhibits inflammatory signaling by disrupting microdomains structure (Wolf et al., 2002; Samuel et al., 2001; Triantafilou et al., 2002). However, it has not been evaluated whether diet-induced cholesterol reduction has any effect on decreasing cholesterol in the microdomain, disrupting microdomain structure and reducing pro-inflammatory mediators such as diglyceride (DG) and platelet activating factor (PAF). DG derived from phospholipids by phospholipase C, binds to protein kinase C (PKC) to phosphorylate targeted proteins, such as the epidermal growth factor receptor and DG resides in microdomains (Sciorra et al., 1999; Smart et al., 1995). The instant invention assesses these effects.
PAF, 1-O-alkyl-2-acetyl-sn-glycero-3-phosphorylcholine, stimulates inflammatory cells such as leukocytes (Prescott et al., 1990) and activates phospholipase A2 (PLA2) in the intestinal tissue to release arachidonic acid (Okayasu et al., 1987). Meanwhile, increased lyso-PC by PLA2 is further used for PAF synthesis with an acetylcholine transferase. PAF binds its receptor to increase intracellular calcium and inositol triphosphate (IP3) production and PKC activation for inflammation (Flickinger et al., 1999). It is unknown if PAF also localizes in the microdomain. Since several studies reported that sphingomyelin (SM), a sphingolipid, has an inhibitory effect on PLA2 activity (Koumanov et al., 1997), it was of interest to determine if dietary ganglioside also decreases PAF synthesis either by increasing sphingolipids or by disrupting microdomains structure in developing intestine. We also examine if dietary ganglioside reduces DG content in the microdomain since sphingosine, a derivative of sphingolipids inhibits PKC signaling which is required a structural complex with DG.
Neonates consume SPL including gangliosides from mothers milk (Carlson 1985; Berger et al., 2000). Gangliosides are known to act as receptors for viruses and toxins (Laegreid et al., 1987; Rolsma et al., 1998), activators for T-cells (Ortaldo et al., 1996) and stimulators for Th-1 and Th-2 cytokine-secreting lymphocytes in neonates (Vazquez et al., 2001). Gangliosides are also one of the major lipid components in microdomains. It is not known if dietary ganglioside changes the lipid profile and structure of the intestinal microdomain and modulating inflammatory signalling mechanisms in the developing intestine. Thus the objective of the present study was to determine if dietary ganglioside increases gangliosides and decreases cholesterol and caveolin content in the intestinal microdomain leading to disruption of microdomain structure and anti-inflammatory signals in the developing gut.
It is desirable to find a compound, a class of compounds, or composition active in mediating inflammation. It is also desirable to find such compounds or compositions that is naturally occurring in the food supply, so as to more easily meet with public acceptance.
Further, it is desirable to find a compound, a class of compounds, or composition active in mediating inflammation. Advantageously, such compounds or compositions would be naturally occurring in the food supply, so as to more easily meet with public acceptance.
References discussed herein are identified below:
Alonso et al., Brit. J. Pharmacol. 121 (1997) 1364-1368.
Anderson et al., Invest Ophthalmol. 15, 232-236 (1976).
Anderson, 1998; 67:199-225.
Andersson et al., FEBS Lett 1990; 269:15-8.
Asou et al., Neurosci. Res. 6 (1989) 369-375.
Aydin et al., Cell Biochem Funct 2000; 18:41-5.
Barbour et al., J. Cell. Physiol. 150, 610-619 (1992).
Basavarajappa et al., Clin. Exp. Res. 21 (1997) 1199-1203.
Bastiaanse et al., Cardiovasc Res 1997; 33:272-83.
Bauldry et al., J. Biol. Chem. 263 (1988) 16787-16795.
Bauldry et al., Biochim. Biophys. Acta 1084 (1991) 178-184.
Baumann et al., C. R. Acad. Sci. Hebd. Seances Acad. Sci. D. 283 (1976) 1113-1115.
Bavari et al., J Exp Med 2002; 195(5):593-602.
Belosevic et al., 1983. Exp. Parasitol. 56:93-100.
Bernett et al., J. Liq. Chromatogr. 8 (1985) 1573-1591.
Berger et al., J. Pediatr. Gastroenterol. Nutr. 30 (2000) 115-130.
Birch et al., Pediatr. Res. 44, 201-209 (1998).
Bittman et al., Biochim. Biophys. Acta 772 (1984) 117-126.
Blank et al., J. Nutr. 122 (1992) 1656-1661.
Bouhours et al., J. Biol. Chem. 258 (1983) 299-304.
Brown et al., 1992. Cell. 68:533-544.
Brown et al., Annu Rev Cell Dev Biol 1998; 14:111-36.
Buret et al., 1991. Parasitol Res. 77:109-114.
Byrne et al., J. Neurochem. 41 (1983) 1214-1222.
Carlson, Am J Clin Nutr 1985; 41:720-6.
Carlson et al., Pediatr. Res. 39, 882-888 (1996).
Carrie et al., Nutr. Neurosci. 5, 43-52 (2002).
Chen et al., Biochem J 1992; 286 (Pt 3):771-7.
Christïansen et al., Microvillus membrane vesicles from pig small intestine. Purity and lipid composition, Biochim. Biophys. Acta 647 (1981) 188-195.
Clandinin and Yamashiro, J. Nutr. 110 (1980) 1197-203.
Clandinin et al., FASEB J 1991; 5:2761-9.
Daniels et al., 1995. Parasitol Res. 81:143-147.
Danielsen et al., J Cell Biol 1995a; 131(4):939-50.
Danielsen, Biochemistry 1995b; 34(5):1596-605.
Daniotti et al., J. Neurosci. Res. 26, 436-446 (1990).
Daniotti et al., J. Neurochem. 62 (1994) 1131-1136.
De Maria et al., Science 1997; 277:1652-5.
Diamond et al., 1978. Trans. R. Soc. Trop. Med. Hyg. 72:431-432.
Diomede et al., Int. J. Cancer 46 (1990a) 341-346.
Diomede et al., Exp. Lung. Res. 16 (1990b) 507-519.
Diomede et al., Int. J. Cancer 49 (1991) 409-413.
Diomede et al., Int. J. Cancer 53 (1993) 124-130.
Dreyfus et al., Invest Ophthalmol. Vis. Sci. 37, 574-585 (1996).
Dreyfus et al., Indian J. Biochem. Biophys. 34, 90-96 (1997).
Faldella et al., Arch. Dis. Child. 75, F108-F112 (1996).
Fantini. Sphingolipid Metabolism and Cell Signaling, Pt A 2000; 311:626-38.
Farooqui et al., Chem. Phys. Lipids 106 (2000) 1-29.
Farthing. 1996. Giardiasis. Gastro. Clin. North Am. 25:493-515.
Fielding et al., Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 1997; 94(8):3753-8.
Flickinger et al., Am. J. Pathol. 1999; 154(5):1353-8.
Folch et al., 1957. J. Biol. Chem. 226:497-509.
Fontaine et al., Glycobiology 8, 183-190 (1998).
Forstner et al., Biochim. Biophys. Acta 306 (1973) 446-459.
Fujito et al., Neurosci. Res. 2, 407-411 (1985).
Furuchi et al., J Biol Chem 1998; 273:21099-104.
Gatt et al., J Biol Chem 1980; 255:3371-6.
Gibson et al., 1999. Exp. Parasitol. 92:1-11.
Gillin. 1987. Exp. Parasitol. 63:74-83
Gillin et al., 1985. Infect. Immun. 47:619-622.
Giusto et al., Neurochem. Res. 22, 445-453 (1997).
Gillon et al., 1982. Gut. 23:498-506.
Glickman et al., Biochim. Biophys. Acta 424 (1976) 17-25.
Guelman et al., Brain Res. 858 (2000) 303-311.
Hailstones et al., J Lipid Res 1998; 39(2):369-79.
Hakomori et al., Glycobiology 2000; 10(10):1086-7.
Hara et al., J. Biochem. 102 (1987) 83-92.
Ho et al., J. Neurochem. 46, 1176-1179 (1986).
Hoffman et al., J. Pediatr. 142, 669-677 (2003).
Hogyes et al., Neuroscience 119 (2003) 999-1012.
Holgersson et al., Biochimie 1988; 70:1565-74.
Hollan et al., C. R. Seances Soc. Biol. Fil. 192 (1998) 929-945.
Holngren et al., 1985. Gasteroenterology. 89:27-35.
Holub et al., Nutritional regulation of cellular phosphotidylinositol, in: P. M. Conn and A. R. Means (Eds), Methods in Enzymology, Academic Press, New York, 1987, pp. 234-244.
Honma et. al., Cancer Res. 41 (1981) 3211-3216.
Horrocks, Ether lipids, in: F. Snyder (Ed.), Content, Composition, and Metabolism of Mammalian and Avian Lipids that Contain Ether Groups, Academic Press, New York, 1972, pp. 177-272.
Huster, et al., Biophys. J. 78, 3011-3018 (2000).
Igarashi et al., Journal of Biological Chemistry 2000; 275(41):32363-70.
Imaizumi et al., Nutr Res 1992; 12:543-8.
Incardona et al., Curr Opin Cell Biol 2000; 12(2):193-203.
Itoh et al., Anal Biochem 1986a; 154(1):200-4.
Itoh, et al., J. Physiol.—London 376, 231-252 (1986b).
Iwabuchi et al., Journal of Biological Chemistry 2000; 275(20):15174-81.
Iwamori et al., 1984. J. Biochem. 95:761-770.
IUPAC-IUB, Commission on Biochemical Nomenclature: the nomenclature of lipids, Eur. J. Biochem. 79 (1977) 11-21.
Jarrol et al., 1981. Mol. Biochem. Parasitol. 2:187-196.
Jennings et al., 1976. Aust. NZ J. Med. 6:556-560.
Jumpsen et al., Biochim Biophys Acta 1997; 1347(1):40-50.
Karlsson et al., J Neurochem 1978; 31:657-62.
Karlsson 1995. Curr. Opin. Structur. Bio. 5:622-635.
Kasahara et al., Biophysical Chemistry 1999; 82(2-3):121-7.
Keenan et al., The structure of milk. In: Handbook of milk composition. Jensen R G, ed. Academic Press: New York, pp 5-85, 1995.
Keenan et al., Lipid phase. In: Fundamentals of Dairy Chemistry, 3rd ed. Wong N P, ed. Van Nostrand Reinhold Company: New York, pp 511-582, 1988.
Katagiri et al., Journal of Biological Chemistry 1999; 274(49):35278-82.
Kobayashi et al., Nutr Res 1997; 17:111-4.
Koldovsky, Acta Paediatr Suppl 1994; 402:89-93.
Koumanov et al., Biochem J 1997; 326 (Pt 1):227-33.
Krajnc et al., J Pharmacol Exp Ther 1994; 271:1299-305.
Kyogashima et al., 1989. Arch. Biochem. Biophys. 270:391-397.
Laegreid et al., Life Sci 1987; 40(1):55-62.
Lazzaro et al., Exp Neurol 1994; 125:278-85.
Ledeen, Neurobiology of Glycoconjugates. New York: Plenum Press; 1989.
Ledeen et al., The role of GM1 and other gangliosides in neuronal differentiation. Overview and new finding, Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci. 845 (1998) 161-175.
Leikin et al., Biochim. Biophys. Acta 963 (1988) 311-319.
Lencer et al., Journal of Cell Biology 1995a; 131 (4):951-62.
Lencer et al., Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 1995b; 92:10094-8.
Leray et al., J. Neurochem. 54 (1990) 1677-1681.
Liu et al., J Biol Chem 1995; 270(45):27179-85.
Majoul et al., J Cell Biol 1996; 133(4):777-89.
Maekawa et al., J Biol Chem 1999; 274:21369-74.
Malewicz et al., Lipids 1990; 25:419-27.
Malisan et al., Biochim. Biophys. Acta 1585 (2002) 179-187.
Mather. Proteins of the milk-fat globule membrane. In: The mammary gland development, regulation and function. Neville M C, Daniel C W, eds. Plenum Press: New York, pp 217-267, 1987.
Mavromoustakos et al., J. Med. Chem. 44 (2001) 1702-1709.
Merrill et al., Toxicol. Appl. Pharmacol. 142 (1997) 208-225.
Mendez-Otero et al., Braz. J. Med. Biol. Res. 36, 1003-1013 (2003).
Merrill et al., J. Biol. Chem. 270 (1995) 13834-13841.
Mohand-Said et al., Stroke 28 (1997) 617-621.
Moran et al., Immunity 1998; 9:787-96.
Morgan et al., J Nutr 1980; 110:416-24.
Moxey et al., Anatomical Record 1979; 195(3):462-83.
Murphy et al., Biochim. Biophys. Acta 1167 (1993) 131-136.
Nilsson, Biochim. Biophys. Acta 164 (1968) 575-584.
Nishizawa et al., Int. J. Vitam. Nutr. Res. 73, 259-265 (2003).
Nixon et al., Biochim. Biophys. Acta 1347 (1997) 219-230.
Ogura et al., J. Biochem. 104 (1988) 87-92.
Oishi et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 157 (1988) 1000-1006.
Okayasu et al., J Lipid Res 1987; 28(7):760-7.
Ortaldo et al., Journal of Leukocyte Biology 1996; 60(4):533-9.
Ortega et al., Biochim Biophys Acta 1984; 773:231-6.
Ortega-Barria et al., 1994. J. Exp. Med. 94:2283-2288.
Paltauf, Chem. Phys. Lipids 74 (1994) 101-139.
Paltauf, Biochim. Biophys. Acta 260 (1972) 352-364. Reiner et al., 1986. J. Infect. Dis. 154:825-832.
Pan et al., Early Hum Dev 2000; 57:25-31.
Parker et al., J. Biol. Chem. 262 (1987) 5385-5393.
Parpal et al., J Biol Chem 2001; 276:9670-8.
Parton, J Histochem Cytochem 1994; 42:155-66.
Patton et al. Biochim Biophys Acta 415:273-309, 1975.
Perkkio et al., Pediatr Res 1980; 14:953-5.
Polit et al., Lipids 36 (2001) 927-935.
Popik et al., J Virol 2002; 76(10):4709-22.
Principe et al., Anticancer Drugs 5 (1994) 329-335.
Prinetti et al., Journal of Biological Chemistry 1999; 274(30):20916-24.
Prescott et al., J Biol Chem 1990; 265(29):17381-4.
Record et al., Biochim. Biophys. Acta 778 (1984) 449-456.
Reiss et al., Biochem. J. 323 (1997) 807-814.
Rietveld et al., Biochim Biophys Acta 1998; 1376:467-79.
Roberts-Thomson et al., 1976. Gastroenterology. 71:57-61.
Rohrer et al., 1986. Antimicrob. Agents Chemother. 30:254-257.
Rolsma et al., Journal of Virology 1998; 72(11):9079-91.
Rouser et al., Lipids 3 (1968) 284-287.
Rueda et al., 1996. Biol. Chem. 377:599-601.
Rueda et al., 1998a. J. Pediatr. 133:90-94.
Rueda et al., Early Human Development 1998b; 53:S135-S147.
Samuel et al. J Biol Chem 2001; 276:29319-29.
Sanchez-Diaz et al., J Pediatr Gastroenterol Nutr 1997; 24:405-10.
Schmelz et al., J. Nutr. 124 (1994) 702-712.
Schmelz et al., J. Nutr. 130 (2000) 522-527.
Sciorra et al., Molecular Biology of the Cell 1999; 10(11):3863-76.
Seewald et al., Cancer Res. 50 (1990) 4458-4463.
Senn et al., Eur J Biochem 1989; 181:657-62.
Seyfried, et al., Mol. Cell Biochem. 68, 3-10 (1985).
Simons et al., Nature 1997; 387(6633):569-72.
Sindelar et al., Free Radic. Biol. Med. 26 (1999) 318-324.
Slotte, Chem Phys Lipids 1999; 102:13-27.
Smart et al., Journal of Cell Biology 1995a; 131(4):929-38.
Smart et al., Molecular Biology of the Cell 1995b; 6:778.
Sonnino et al., Anal Biochem 1983; 128:104-14.
Sorice et al., 1996. Parasite Immunol. 18:133-137.
Stauffer et al., J Cell Biol 1997; 139:1447-54.
Stevens et al., 1997. Exp. Parasitol. 86:133-143.
Stulnig et al., Journal of Biological Chemistry 2001; 276(40):37335-40.
Suzuki, 1964. Life Sci. 3:1227-1233.
Suh, Wierzbicki, and Clandinin, Dietary fat alters membrane composition in rod outer segments in normal and diabetic rats—impact on content of very long chain (C greater than or equal to 24) polyenoic fatty acids. BBA-Lipid Lipid Met. 1214, 54-62 (1994).
Sun et al., J Gerontol 1972; 27:10-7.
Svennerholm. Biochimica et Biophysica Acta 1957; 24:604-11.
Svennerholm, J. Neurochem. 10 (1963) 613-623.
Svennerholm, The gangliosides. Journal of Lipid Research 1964; 5:145-55.
Svennerholm et al., Biochim. Biophys. Acta 1005 (1989) 109-117.
Takamizawa et al., Biochim Biophys Acta 1986; 879:73-7.
Thompson et al., Biochem. Pharmacol. 56 (1998) 591-597.
Triantafilou et al., J Cell Sci 2002; 115(Pt 12):2603-11.
Underdown et al., 1981. J. Immunol.; 126:669-672.
Vanier et al., J Neurochem 1971; 18:581-92.
Vazquez et al., Biofactors 15 (2001) 1-9.
Vesper et al., J. Nutr. 129 (1999) 1239-1250.
Walterspiel et al., 1994. Pediatrics. 93:28-31.
Watarai et al., 1995. J. Vet. Med. Sci. 57:17-22.
Welte et al., J Immunol 1987; 139:1763-71.
Williams et al., Journal of Neurochemistry 1980; 35(1):266-9.
Williams et al., Biochimica et Biophysica Acta-Biomembranes 1999; 1418(1):185-96.
Wilson et al., Journal of Cell Science 1991; 100:133-43.
Wolf et al., Journal of Biological Chemistry 2002; 277(18):16249-56.
Wolfe 1992. Clin. Microbiol. Rev. 5:93-100.
Xi et al., J. Nutr. Sci. Vitaminol. 49, 210-213 (2003).
Yamamura et al., Biochem Biophys Res Commun 1997; 236(1):218-22.
Zheng et al., Cancer Res. 50 (1990) 3025-3031.
Abbreviations used herein are as follows:
CPG: Choline phosphoglycerides; DG: diacylglycerol; E. Coli: Escherichia coli; EPG: Ethanolamine phosphoglycerides; EPL: Ether phospholipids; Gang-High: High concentration of ganglioside; Gang-Low: Low concentration of ganglioside; GD 1b: II3 (NeuAc)2-GgOse4Cer; GD3: Ganglioside GD3: II3 (NeuAc)2-LacCer; GLC: Gas liquid chromatography; GG: gangliosides; GM1: Ganglioside GM1; II3 NeuAc-GgOse4Cer; GM2: Ganglioside GM2: II3 NeuAc-GgOse3Cer; GM3: Ganglioside GM3: II3NeuAc-LacCer; LCPUFA: Long chain polyunsaturated fatty acids; LPC: lysophosphatidylcholine; LPE: lysophosphatidylethanolamine; MUFA: monounsaturated fatty acids; NANA: N-Acetyl neuraminic acid; PAT: platelet activating factor; PBS: Phosphate buffered saline solution; PC: phosphatidylcholine; PE: phosphatidyl ethanoloamine; PI: phosphatidylinositol; PKC: Protein kinase C; PL, phospholipids; PS: phosphatidylserine; PUFA: polyunsaturated fatty acids; SEM: Standard error of the mean; SFA: Saturated fatty acids; sIgA: Secretory immunoglobulin A; SM: sphingomyelin; SPL: Sphingolipids; TG: Triglyceride; and TLC: Thin layer chromatography.